


My mini Ayato

by Ayakanetrash



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anteiku Café (Tokyo Ghoul), Babyayato, Foster Parent, Nightmares, Playdates, ayatois2/3, babyhinami, dadkaneki, hidenseek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayakanetrash/pseuds/Ayakanetrash
Summary: Kaneki takes care of Ayato who is 2/3 years old





	1. Chapter 1

Rewrite~

 

Kaneki and Ayato's shared bedroom was silent besides the light snoring that was emitting from Kaneki as he slept peacefully and the sound of rustling coming from the other side of the room. The source of it; Ayato, who was struggling to stand up onto his two legs, using the crib's wooden pillars to support himself. Once finally being able to stand, he searched around the room till landing eyes onto his caretaker; immediately letting out a loud whine like cry to get his attention.

 

Kaneki groaned from the sudden break of silence and rolled onto his other side, once the sounds got louder and louder; it knocked Kaneki out of his unconscious state. Sitting up, rubbing his eye; he glanced over at the source of the sound. A warm hearted smile fixed itself onto Kaneki's face as he locked eyes with Ayato. "I'm awake, I'm awake" Kaneki yawned as he stretched his arms out, Ayato let out another impatient cry; pressuring Kaneki to hurry up and aid to him.

 

"What's wrong huh?" Kaneki called out, voice lacing with mild concern as he made quick pace to the crib where his beloved adoptive (in consideration) toddler is. Ayato put his arms in the air; indicating he wanted to be lifted out. Following the wordless command, with a beaming smile; he lifted the boy carefully out of the crib and held him protectively to his chest. His arms wrapped securely around his waist and underneath him, supporting him entirely so he wouldn't fall or slip out of his hold.

 

Ayato in return whacked his chest demandingly, his pair of kakugans glowing uncannily, a low amused chuckle escaped Kaneki as he watched Ayatos entertaining act. "Okay, lets get you something to eat shall we?" Kaneki asked as he made way to the kitchen, Ayato replying with words that not even someone as intelligent as Kaneki could understand but it put a smile on his face nevertheless.

 

~~

 

Ayato whined as his caretaker gently sat him down onto his baby feeding chair, gently pushing his legs through the holes despite him thrashing. Ayato frowned watching Kaneki with annoyance written all over his face as he was against his will strapped into the chair. Kaneki laughed and ruffled up Ayato's dark blue hair causing the young boy to pout adorably.

Kaneki flashed one more smile before turning away and walking away to the fridge; to look into its contents.

 

Finding the desired meat, he brought it out and laid it onto the table; delicately unwrapping it and cutting it into small cubes, so it was safe to digest. Once done; Kaneki dropped the cubes into white coloured bowl decorated with bunnies around it and laid it onto the tray; that was attached to the front of Ayato's feeding chair. Ayato's eyes positivity glowed at the sight as his mouth watered, gently stabbing the fork into the human meat chunk; he lifted it so it was in line with Ayato's mouth, the boy happily taking it into his mouth.

 

~~

 

After feeding Ayato's ghoulish needs; Ayato had a sudden burst of energy and demanded to be into his playroom. With a a chuckle and an affectionate smile; he carried Ayato to his desired destination. He opened the door was greeted by the sight of an brightly coloured but not overly done room, the room full of kid-like needed products. The walls of the room painted a light baby blue colour; Ayato's favourite colour, that had cabinets, toy boxes and an wardrobe pushed up against its sides. In the middle of the room was a large carpet which had an table and chair set in the centre of it; books, a pencil case and colouring pencils messily laid out onto it.

 

Kaneki sighed; frowning at the mess of toys that were thrown carelessly around the room with disapproval. "You're so messy Ayato" Kaneki gently scolded, he gently sat him onto the mat so he could tidy up the mess. As Kaneki cleaned up his mess, Ayato reached over at his most beloved -but also most abused- favourite stuffed teddy; a white bunny that had a black eyepatch sewn onto it that Kaneki made for him and brought it to his chest.

 

Hearing Ayato's loud childish giggle; Kaneki span around and met with the adorable sight of Ayato hugging his gift, with adoration in his eyes he smiled warmly at the sight. Hurriedly but carefully Kaneki cleaned the table before moving to sit in front of Ayato; who looked up and grinned. Ayato waved his teddy in the air before slamming onto the floor with an mischievous laugh, Kaneki rolled his eyes but smiled affectionately at him nevertheless.

 

"You're mean, Ayato." Kaneki commented; watching him fondly, at the call of his name, Ayato looked up and stared up at his caretaker. With an idea to mind a grin spread around his child features which caused Kaneki to quirk an eyebrow at him but before he could ask; the bunny was thrown at his face. Kaneki gasped from the unexpected hit while Ayato burst out in giggles, Kaneki rolled his eyes playfully and raised his toy up in the air so it was out of his reach when Ayato went to grab it.

 

Ayato reached up and tried to grab it but due to his short stubby arms he couldn't, knowing exactly what will get it back; a loud whine escaped him and just like magic; the teddy was placed into his lap. Ayato giggled cutely as he continued to shake the bunny around and hit it on things an mischievous glint in his eyes.

Kaneki smiled lovingly at the sight; happiness washing over him as he watched Ayato play joyfully; a beaming grin on his face.

 

Kaneki reached over and laced his fingers through Ayato's soft locks; gaining the younger's attention, he looked up with bright wide blue curious orbs to lock with soft gentle grey ones that were always filled with affection and love. "Come on, lets do our practices okay?" Kaneki questioned with a small tilt of his head as he gently lifted Ayato up in air. Resting him onto his hip; Kaneki pulled out a chair and carefully manoeuvred to sit Ayato down onto it.

 

despite his whining; Kaneki pushed him into the table so he was safely tucked in. Kaneki moved to sit next to him onto his knees so he was in shoulder length with him. "You ready aya?" Kaneki asked; smiling at the clearly annoyed Ayato, who was grumbling nonsense. Kaneki chuckled as he flipped open one of learning books that Touka had gifted him.

 

"Alright, Aya, what does this one say?" Kaneki asked pointing to the letter 'A' written above a drawing of an apple. "A!" Ayato shouted; planting a smile on Kaneki's face. "Good. Now what does this one say-" Kaneki continued; going on for a while, till they finished the book, occasionally stopping to repeat a letter till Ayato pronounced it correctly.

 

"Naw, you did good Aya." Kaneki cooed; ruffling up Ayato's fluffy hair, Ayato pouted and puffed up his cheeks adorably from the affectionate gesture. Kaneki kissed his forehead; smiling at hisflushed expression. "Come on, lets continue okay?" Kaneki continued; pulling out another book, Ayato groaned and frowned disapprovingly as Kaneki flipped open the new book.

 

"Come on aya, it's not that bad-" Kaneki started but Ayato's whining cut him off, Kaneki in return rolled his eyes playfully, "how about this Ayato" Kaneki started; gaining the younger's attention, causing him to snap his head up. "How about after we finish, you can go watch your cartoons uh?" Kaneki asked; smiling as he watched Ayato's eyes lit up. "Ok!" Ayato replied excitedly causing Kaneki to burst out with laughter.

 

"Alright can you say this word?-"


	2. Dada?

Kaneki was standing in front of his front door with his arms crossed as he glared down at the moody little boy who refused to leave the house, every time kaneki went to grab ayato he would crawl away and if kaneki picked him he would start screaming and kicking. Kaneki went to grab the boy but as soon as he took a step, ayato crawled away kaneki sighed heavily "come on ayato, I have to take you back home" ayato stood on his feet and hugged the side of the couch "h-h-home" Kaneki's heart swelled at the sight of ayato, he smiled brightly and lovingly at him then it suddenly vanished "this is not your home aya" kaneki said with a pained expression on his face, he then lifted ayato into his arms and of course ayato started to scream and kick "im sorry ayato please don't cry" kaneki said trying to comfort him as he rubbed his back, kaneki sighed again and ignored ayatos screaming and left the house. (Kids I tell ya)

Kaneki put ayato in his car and strapped him in then walked around to the back of the car and pushed down the boot which had all of Ayatos toys and other things he brought for ayato in it. A couple minutes of driving and having to deal with ayatos screaming they arrived at Anteiku, Kaneki parked and took ayato out of his chair as they walked into Anteiku all the attention was drawn onto him, Touka stormed over to him and pulled him by the arm into the back room away from everyone else "what's wrong with him?" She asked frowning at the both them, Ayato turned around and pushed his face into Kaneki's neck kaneki could feel ayatos wet hot tears going down his neck "I think he wants to stay with me" kaneki said as he stroked ayatos short blue hair. Touka groaned loudly and reached towards ayato, ayato quickly turned around and bit Touka's hand (YES) "ow! You little shit!" She cursed and went to hit his cheek, Kaneki quickly pulled ayato to him and held him protectively to his chest "he's just a kid Touka, you don't have to hit him" kaneki said bad memories starting to come back to him. Touka rolled her eyes and tched "just ugh calm him down and give him to me" she said before leaving the room leaving ayato and kaneki alone.

Kaneki looked down the small boy in his arms he could hear ayato yawn, he was tired from all the crying. "What am I gonna do with you huh?" Kaneki whispered and gently rocked him as he fell asleep in his arms, kaneki brought the sleeping ayato to Touka and she put him in back room where she had set up a place for him to stay.

(Ayato's room)  
Ayato rubbed his left eye as he woke up, he looked side to side most likely looking for a certain white haired male. Ayato grabbed the crib bars to help stand himself up, Ayato looked around his bottom lip started to quiver when he realised he was alone. Ayato started cry, he didn't like to be alone especially in the dark, ayato cried louder till it got someone's attention and it did. Touka walked in and stood in front of ayatos crib "why are you crying lil bro?" She asked in a sweet tone "dada" Ayato whimpered his small body trembling "dada?" The girl asked confused, Ayato just cried louder "shit!..uh KANEKI!" Touka yelled before running out leaving a sobbing Ayato all alone again.

The door busted open as Kaneki ran in   
ayato looked over his eyes still full of tears, Kaneki stood in front of the crib staring down at Ayato with a worried expression on his face "what's wrong aya?" Kaneki asked in a soft tone, ayatos bottom lip quivered as he whimpered. Ayato put his hands in the air signalling that he wanted to held Kaneki chuckled as he picked ayato up and held him to his chest, Ayato grabbed at his shirt and whispered "dada" into it a blush dominating his cheeks. Kaneki's eyes widened and he gasped loudly Ayato looked up at him confusingly, Kaneki let out a small laugh he had a passionate lovingly smile on his face as tears picked at his eyes. 'Dada? He called me dada' kaneki couldnt believe what he just heard, Kaneki stared down at the little boy in his arms in shook who was frowning confusingly up at him. 

Kaneki laughed and smiled down at him before kissing Ayato's forehead gently "so he thinks your his dad huh?" Touka said Kaneki's smiled up at her then back down at ayato "yeah he does" kaneki replied as ayato giggled adorably in kanekis arms as he started to pull and tug on Kaneki's ear making kaneki occasionally wince. Touka sighed loudly as she watched them two "what are we gonna do" She asked, kaneki shrugged and just continued to watch Aya with a smile. "Maybe we should be his parents" Touka suggested Kaneki looked up and frowned at her, she had her face turned away her cheeks were bright red "his uh parents? like together?" Kaneki said uncomfortably 'I don't want that' he thought "You're his sister Touka not his mother" kaneki said getting defensive "I know that idiot, I meant take care of him together like living in the same house to take care of him" she said glaring at him like he was an idiot, "That's okay, I can take care of him by myself" Kaneki replied he looked down at ayato again who was staring up at him "mhm? What are you looking at?" Kaneki said sweetly as he rubbed his nose against ayatos, ayato let out a loud giggle and very violently pulled on Kaneki's earlobe causing a wave of pain to go through that area, kaneki laughed "not nice aya" kaneki said playfully he just did it again but harder and giggled louder, Kaneki ignored the burning like feeling on his earlobe the small throbbing headache he had and laughed while rolling his eyes playfully he could never be truly mad at Ayato for something that small. 

"A-are you s-sure?" Touka stuttered Kaneki nodded before giving his attention back to ayato "it's not like I'm adopting him, I'm just taking care of him, you're always welcome to come visit him" Kaneki said still looking at the young boy in his arms, who was playing with his work apron. "I can take care of him by myself, he's not a burden at all" Kaneki said lovingly while smiling at Touka "plus you're busy with college and everything it's better if I take care of him" He added, Touka nodded as she lowered her head "yeah okay whatever idiot" she said with her fists clenched before she stormed out of the room. Kaneki looked down at aya "well looks like you're staying with me" Kaneki said and smiled brightly at him, he smiled back and slapped both of Kaneki's cheeks with both of his hands "dadaaaaaa" Ayato giggled which made Kaneki laugh and kiss his forehead.

Kaneki looked around at the room "what a waste of money" Kaneki sighed, Ayato looked up at him confused Kaneki frowned down at him "you also made me move all your stuff into my car for no reason" Kaneki said annoyed. Ayato laughed at Kaneki's annoyed expression even though he had no idea what he just said, Kaneki sighed then chuckled "I guess I can't be too mad" Kaneki said with a sweet smile. Ayato put his cheek on Kaneki's chest, his cheeks were bright red which made Kaneki laugh, "alright, I need to get back to work which means you have to go back into your crib okay?" Kaneki said as he put Ayato back into the crib much to their displeasure "be good while I'm gone okay?" Kaneki asked as he gave Ayato is his favourite bunny teddy, Ayato pouted up at Kaneki and sat down with his arms crossed he was sulking "you're so cute aya" Kaneki cooed as he ruffled up Ayato's hair making Ayato's blush darken immensely. "Be back soon" Kaneki said as he waved from the door, he smiled once more at Ayato before closing the door behind him. 

 

1388 words


	3. Workshift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki takes Ayato to work, Kaneki explains why he takes care of Ayato: flashback

Kaneki was on one of the second floor rooms of Anteiku sipping on a cup of coffee to his left was ayato and hinami playing together he could see them out of the corner of his eyes, in front of him was a table and another couch, sitting on the other side was Touka and Hinami's mom chatting away. Kaneki was watching as the two 2/5 year olds play together ayato was being mean and kept taking hinami's doll away from her and hinami kept crying, ayato was grinning and giggling. As hinami was playing with her teddy bear, ayato grabbed its head and started pulling it off "ayato, behave yourself" kaneki said sternly, ayato pouted and crossed his arms looking down, kaneki smiled at him "ah thank you kaneki I was afraid he would rip that poor bears head off" Hinami's mom said in a kind voice kaneki waved her off "it's alright, he needs to learn he can't do that anyways" he smiled at her and she smiled back. Ayato looked up and frowned at the lack of attention he was getting from kaneki and threw a soft ball at Kaneki's leg.  

Kaneki frowned as he looked from an annoyed ayato to the ball that was resting by his feet "was that you aya?" Kaneki asked picking up the ball, ayato just grinned and giggled childishly "no dada" ayato replied kaneki raised an eyebrow at him while smiling at him he 'mhm'd as he was threw the ball gently back at him Ayato giggled cutely as fell backwards from the impact "Oof!" ayato gasped and made childish sounds as he tried to get back up but couldn't he started to cry when hinami started giggling. Kaneki laughed and got off the couch and picked up ayato and sat him back up "there you go, cutie" kaneki kissed his forehead before going to sit back down on the couch. "He calls you dad?" Hinami's mom asked with a raised eyebrow, Touka looked away looking through the window clearly annoyed, kaneki chuckled and scratched his cheek "yeah, I guess I sorta am" kaneki replied with a smile, Hinami's mom smiled in return "that's sweet, you and Touka take care of him together?", "uh no" kaneki replied "oh? Why not?", "well uh-", "I'm going to be busy with college I wont have time to take care of a child." Touka interrupted Kaneki with a bossy (cough bitchy) attitude "oh I see" Hinami's mom replied before taking a slip of her coffee.

On the floor hinami was playing tea cup with a her teddy bear while Ayato stared at them confused, he soon got bored and crawled over to Kaneki. He stood up on his feet and grabbed the railing of the table, kaneki looked over and smiled at him "yes ayato?" Kaneki asked but got completely ignored instead of answering Ayato just tried crawling onto Kaneki's lap kaneki laughed as he pulled him up and sat him on his lap, kanekis arms wrapped themselves around ayatos small waist. Ayato threw his head back against Kaneki's chest and looked up "what is it aya? Are you bored?" Kaneki asked sweetly while looking down at him, Ayato made baby gibberish words before reaching forward to grab at Kaneki's cup of coffee "no no don't touch that ayato" kaneki said sternly as he pulled ayatos small hand away from the hot cup ayato frowned up at him then stuck his tongue out making kaneki, Hinami's mom and Touka laugh.

An hour or so later, they were still in the room talking but Ayato was cuddled to kaneki ayatos cheek and hand were resting comfortably against Kaneki's chest with a blanket covering both of them as he slept peacefully, Hinami was sitting on her moms lap playing with her bear and Touka. "So Kaneki" Hinami's mom asked while playing with Hinami's hair kaneki looked up "yeah?" Hinami's mom turned to face him "why do you take care of ayato?" Kaneki chuckled lightly "well.."

Flashback  
Kaneki was in his apartment's living room reading a book and drinking coffee on the couch before he was rudely interrupted by a loud knocking at his door, sighing kaneki got up to answer it. Once the door was open Touka rushed in she was breathing heavily and sweating "k-kaneki I need a favour" while she took deep breaths "what is it Touka?" He asked even though her back was to him, she turned around and looked down at the sleeping toddler in her arms "i need you to take of my brother" she replied, kaneki was shocked "take care of him? For how long?" Kaneki wasn't sure if he could or not  "please Kaneki our parents are gone...the CCG got to them...I can't take care of him, they're still looking for me I need to run and I can't take him with me they'll kill him" Touka begged, Kaneki thought long and hard about it before giving in "Okay okay I'll take him, but I can't take care of him for long" kaneki agreed Touka smiled brightly "thank you! thank you! I don't know when I'll be back though" Touka said with a smile Kaneki froze "wait what" Touka smiled and gave the sleeping toddler to him " I really need to go! Oh by the way his name is Ayato" Touka said before kissing ayatos forehead and running out of the apartment. "What the hell?!" Kaneki complained he sighed loudly and looked down at the boy in his arms "Ayato huh?" He smiled at the boo that had the same hair colour as Touka that went to the back of his neck he sighed again and closed the door "looks like I'm going to take care of you for a while now"

End of flashback

"She kinda just showed up at my apartment one day and gave me him" kaneki shrugged he then looked over at Touka who was cuddling hinami to her chest "ya know Touka..it was only meant to be a couple of hours "Touka looked up at him and raised an eyebrow "are you trying to hint that you've taken my offer?" Kaneki shook his head, Hinami's mom looked between them two "What offer?" She asked Touka looked over at her "I offered to move into his apartment to help take care of ayato" Touka replied Hinami's mom gave her a knowing look which caused Touka to look out of the window and blush madly. "So why did you say no kaneki?" She asked, Kaneki looked down at the baby that was cradled up against his chest his cheek resting over his collarbone, he could feel his small hot breaths tickling his throat "well, one I don't have the room, two Touka will be very busy with college when she starts in a couple of days, three I would rather take care of him by myself it's just easier for him" kaneki said with a smile Hinami's mom nodded and seemed to understand his reasons.

The sunset was starting to shine through the windows, ayato was now wide awake and was in Nishiki's arms as Kaneki helped clean and close up, since there was no else he could go and Nishiki just happened to be around. "dada" ayato complained trying to get away from Nishiki, who just groaned "he keeps whining and calling for you" Nishiki said as he rolled his eyes, ayato bit his Nishiki's neck hard "ow! What the hell!" Nishiki growled at ayato, who just frowned at him and did it again "that's it you little shit I'm gonna ki-" kaneki swifty took ayato from Nishiki and held him protectively to him, his eye had turned black and red and his kagune was slowing creeping out from his sides threateningly "you're not going to hurt him." Kaneki ordered his voice was deadly and imitating, ayato let out a small whimper which made kaneki quickly apologise and kiss his forehead as he put away his kagune "alright alright calm down eyepatch I was joking geez" Nishiki said as he waved him off before leaving the room, kaneki frowned at him as he walked out. He sighed looking down at ayato in his arms "hey there" kaneki said sweetly to Ayato  "hi" ayato replied kaneki smiled and chuckled at him "hi aya, do you wanna go home?" Ayato nodded and smiled, kaneki smiled and tighted his arms around ayato as he made his way to his car. Ayato wanted to go home so kaneki would have to deal with Touka yelling at him for not cleaning up properly tomorrow but Kaneki didn't care as long as Ayato was happy that's all that mattered.

1469 words


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayato has a nightmare and goes to Kaneki for comfort

It was around 3am Kaneki was in his room fast asleep in his bed while Ayato was in his crib he was crying in his sleep he was clutching his blanket tightly as he suffered his first nightmare. Ayato cried out loudly he started to twitch and shake because in his nightmare there were bugs crawling over his skin and Ayato did not like that at all he was disgusted by them he always avoided contact with them, he found out his hatred and fear for bugs when him and Kaneki went for a walk and Kaneki wiggled a worm in front of his face poor Ayato screamed and ran away it took a lot convincing from Kaneki and to finally come out of his hiding spot.

Kaneki rolled onto his other side his eyes slowly opening he rubbed his eye to get rid of the sleep in his eyes, his hazy state only just noticed ayato was crying he shot up in panic imagining the worst case scenario and shot out of bed ignoring the headache he was getting from moving too fast. Kaneki stumbled into Ayato's room and turned on his night light, Kaneki looked down and frowned at the sight of Ayato clutching his blanket tightly as tears ran down his face, Ayato looked over "dada" he sobbed. Kaneki reached down and picked Ayato up and held him to his chest "shhh shhh it's alright" Kaneki cooed as he rubbed Ayato's back, Ayato continued to cry into kanekis chest for a couple of minutes as Kaneki cooed and rubbed his back affectionately.

Kaneki kissed the top of Ayato's head and hugged him tightly, Ayato stifled and clutched Kaneki's shirt tightly "do you want to sleep in my bed tonight aya?" Kaneki asked as he once again started to rub his back affectionately, Ayato nodded rubbing his eye Kaneki smiled down at him "Alright" Kaneki said before pushing Ayato back into his chest and walked out of Ayato's room into his own. Kaneki pulled off the covers and tucked Ayato in, Ayato grabbed the top of the covers and pulled it to his nose covering most of his blushing face. Kaneki got in on the other side and draped an arm over Ayato protectively, Ayato looked over at kaneki who was smiling at him tiredly at him his eyes were half lidded, Kaneki chuckled softly "go to sleep aya" Kaneki said sweetly. Ayato nodded and closed his eyes, Kaneki smiled once more at Ayato before closing his eyes falling asleep once more. A couple minutes later Ayato opened his eyes and closed them again trying to fall asleep but it wasn't working, Ayato frowned and stared up at the roof starting to get frustrated 

Ayato looked over at Kaneki who was sleeping peacefully next to him, Ayato wiggled his way closer to Kaneki once he was close he buried his face into Kaneki's chest and clutched Kaneki's shirt. Ayato shifted a couple of times trying to get comfortable as he found a comfortable spot he smiled feeling himself starting to falling asleep again, the sudden sensitisation of Kaneki's arm wrapping itself around Ayato's waist made Ayato jump slightly in surprise. Ayato looked at Kaneki who was still fast asleep snoring quietly, he pushed his face back into Kaneki's chest and smiled happily before closing his eyes and falling into a deep peaceful slumber.

566 words

C o n t I n u e ??? O r  n a h?


	5. Hide n seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki and Ayato play hide n seek

It was another day for kaneki and Ayato, Ayato was sitting on Kaneki's lap playing with two plastic dinosaurs which he was making them 'fight', Kaneki had his arms wrapped around him he was laughing as he watched Ayato play. "Hey Aya" Kaneki called out Ayato looked up at him and titled his head to the side questioningly "how about we play a game?" Kaneki said smiling down at the toddler in his arms. "Game?" Ayato said Kaneki chuckled "yeah a game" Kaneki replied hugging Ayato tighter, "Ok" Ayato said with a small smile. "Alright it's called Hide n seek" Kaneki started he stopped to chuckle at Ayato's confused and interested face "you hide and I have to find you" Kaneki explained, Ayato eyes lit up "I Hide" ayato giggled. Ayato threw his dinosaurs at Kaneki's face before wiggling out of Kaneki's grasp, kaneki put his hands over his eyes and counted to 10 as ayato run into his room slamming the door behind him, Kaneki waited a couple seconds before he chuckled and went after him. Ayato quickly looked around his room and run into his closet leaving a part open so he could see what's going on outside.  ( he in the closet boi, but in my stories he's outta the closet ya know what I mean :)) BUT OLDER MUCH MUCH OLDER!) Kaneki gently opened the door and stepped in, he frowned looking around for the toddler Kaneki smirked at the closet which was slightly open "oh where could aya be" Kaneki sang playfully as he walked towards the closet. Kaneki yanked the door open which made Ayato jump, "found youu" Kaneki said sweetly as he moved forward to embrace Aya, Ayato blushed as Kaneki hugged him tightly. Kaneki chuckled "alright you wanna Hide again? Or do you wanna find me?" Kaneki asked stroking Ayato's blue hair, "Hide" Ayato said before running out of the room again again. "1!" Kaneki yelled out loudly, Ayato quickly ran into Kaneki's room "2!" Ayato tried to get underneath Kaneki's bed "3!" But it was too small of a gap, Ayato looked around panicked "4!" Ayato ran out of the room and into the kitchen "5!" He opened up an cabinet that was underneath the sink "6!" And wiggled his way in "7!" Some how he managed to fit in, after all it was a quite big space "8!" Ayato giggled mischievously his knees were pulled up to his chest his arms wrapped around them "9!" Ayato put his hand over his mouth to help quiet his breathing "ready or not here I come!" Kaneki yelled out as he walked out. Kaneki scanned the area quickly before walking around the living room looking behind the couch and everything, Kaneki smiled to himself when he saw his bedrooms door was open. Kaneki opened the door of his bedroom "mhm where is aya" Kaneki questioned "found you!" Kaneki yelled as he opened his closet "oh" Kaneki said disappointed when he realised ayato wasn't in there he pouted and frowned a little, Kaneki smiled as he realised he must be under his bed, he laid on his side and yelled "found you!" Again but Ayato wasn't there, Kaneki frowned as he stood up again "where is he?" Kaneki's asked continuing to closely inspect his room. Kaneki's walked out of his room and looked around the kitchen expecting him to hiding in there "aya?" Kaneki called out starting to get slightly worried that he couldn't found him anymore, Ayato accidentally giggled Ayato slammed his hand over his mouth hoping that Kaneki didn't hear. "Ugh where is he" Kaneki fake complained 'what a sneaky bunny' Kaneki thought as he crouched down in front of the cabinet Ayato was in, Kaneki opened the cabinets and grinned at a cuddled up Ayato. Ayato frowned, annoyed that he was caught. Kaneki chuckled and ruffled up Ayato's hair "good spot my little bunny" Kaneki said with a smile, "you hide" Ayato ordered before he turned around and covered his eyes. Kaneki chuckled and walked into his room he got onto his knees to the side of his cabinet drawer, he sat to his side of it that wasn't exposed to the door, the cabinet was on the middle of the same wall as the door so if you first walked in you wouldn't see him. Ayato walked around and looked around in the living room before going into his own bedroom, when he realised Kaneki wasn't in there he frowned and left to go to check Kaneki's room instead. Ayato walked around before opening Kaneki's closet, Kaneki smiled as he watched Ayato open it and frown in disappointment. Ayato turned to his left as soon as he caught sight of Kaneki he giggled "found you" Ayato said with a smile, Kaneki laughed "you found me, good job aya" Kaneki said as walked up to stand in front of aya. Ayato blushed and giggled a little, Kaneki kissed his forehead "one more round?" Kaneki asked smiling down to Ayato who nodded excitedly before covering his eyes.


End file.
